Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an in-cell touch display panel, and more particularly to a touch display panel that integrates a touch sensor in a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
As technologies continue to progress, touch panels featuring human-machine interactions are commonly applied as input interfaces at external ports of various apparatuses. In the recent years, with extensive developments and applications of consumer electronic products, the number of application products employing touch display devices integrated with touch control and display functions also continues to expand. Some examples of these application products include mobile phones, GPS navigation systems, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers. A conventional touch display device is formed by directly attaching a touch panel to a display panel, and so the overall thickness and weight of the panels are greater than those of one single display panel, resulting in a burden in user portability. Therefore, there is a need for solution for reducing the thickness of a touch display panel.